


Take My Hand and We're Halfway There

by lunabelieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Boredom. That’s why Andy bought the book, brand new, out of sheer boredom.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle (Supernatural)/Andy Gallagher (Supernatural)





	Take My Hand and We're Halfway There

Take My Hand and We’re Halfway There

Boredom.

That’s why Andy bought the book, brand new, out of sheer boredom.

In their time ‘together’ (hunting things, killing things, not dating, Jo always liked to remind herself), she had seen Andy read many things. She had seen him read Kierkegaard in original Danish just because he can, she’s seen him leafing through tabloid magazines; snickering and shaking his head. Hell, she’s even seen him peering at the maps in the glove compartment when she won’t strike up a conversation and refuses to take her eyes off the road, even if it’s only a long stretch of highway before them.

But when he walks out of the book store with a wide smile on his face, Jo knows that this time, it’s something completely different.

“What’d you get?”

“This.” Rather proudly, he pulls a paperback from the bag and plops it onto the seat. ‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone’, the title glints up at her in gold letters.

There are no words.

\--

\--

He can’t just read it to himself either, no. “Where’s the fun in that?” He asks before he starts reading chapter one out loud.

The blonde in the driver’s seat decides that the next chapter better come before the motel, or she may have to kill Andy.

\--

\--

In Jo’s personal opinion, going up against a mountain troll with only wands is the stupidest thing she’s ever heard of.

\--

\--

It seems, as if no sooner then he’s started, the book is done. The villain defeated, the points awarded, the train comes to take them home. Part of her is almost disappointed for all of it to stop. It seemed to just get interesting when suddenly, Andy closes the book.

As quickly as it’s all gone though, ‘The Chamber of Secrets’ finds its way into the truck.

Jo tries not to act interested.

\--

\--

Andy doesn’t think of it as interrupting, but banter when Jo stops him mid sentence to ramble about something. Whether it be the students of Hogwarts convinced Harry is the Heir of Slytherin or the possibility of the Golden Trio being caught making Polyjuice Potion in the stall of a girls bathroom, Jo always seemed passionate about the subject. At least, when they were reading the book. Brought up anywhere else and she threatened him with pain of a shotgun to the foot.

\--

\--

They don’t speak to each other for a day during Ron and Hermione’s fight in ‘Prisoner of Azkaban’. Both seeing one side of the argument, it was agreed that they’d let it go until he read later. Even if they keep shooting each other tiny glares and storming around.

After skulking around a ‘ghost haunt’ to no avail, they get back and she flops onto the bed. “We gonna continue tonight?”

He’s already fishing the book out of one of Jo’s bags, avoiding touching anything that might make her scowl worse. Moving from place to place, the books were tossed into any bag that could be reached, so it was often Jo fishing around in her bags for it.  
Once it was retrieved, he joined her on the bed and she switched positions so she was resting her head against his stomach.

He allowed himself to smile down at her before he began.

\--

\--

The night that Cedric Diggory dies, it’s storming outside, as if to punctuate what’s going to happen. The rain splatting against the windows with a fury.  
They’ve dimmed the lights with a few candles around for atmosphere, Andy’s voice low and foreboding.

Dread has been slowly rising inside Jo since he began, but now it seems to mount. And when it culminates, it sends a shock through her. Cedric, who never did anything to anyone, is dead for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like so many hunters whose lives were snuffed out each year.  
Andy pauses when he sees her sit up and pull away.

“Hey.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” But she doesn’t sound it. It’s almost a shock to him, strong Jo Harvelle suddenly breaking down over the death of a fictional character.

“Are you?”

She looks at him from over her shoulder, blonde hair in her face. “Anyone, anywhere can die at any time. Tomorrow, we could be Cedric and find that wrong place-”

“Oh,” The little stoner does his best to pull her into a hug as tears come to her eyes and lets her cry on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“It’s not. It could be my mom or Sam or Dean. It could be you,” She sounds so choked up and broken. As if it’s finally dawning on her that not everyone gets a happy ending. Even though he can’t fathom Jo ever thinking that since that was one of the first lessons she insisted he learn; everyone dies.  
“There’s this evil and it won’t stop till there’s no one left to hunt it.”

“Look at me,” Carefully, he takes her by the shoulders and makes her look into his eyes. “I am not going to leave you to do this alone, okay? We’re partners in this, alright?”

“Maybe not you, but me-”

“If you’re going down, then I’m going right behind you. You hear me?”

She gently moves his hand from her shoulder and leans against him again. Resting his chin on her head, Andy can smell her peach shampoo. It’s a real shock, Jo smelling feminine like that.  
They stay like that for a while, till the rain slows a bit and the thunder can’t be heard anymore. Then he carefully eases her down so his head’s resting on the pillow and Jo’s resting on him.  
They fall asleep like that together.


End file.
